


Second Day of Christmas

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Nargles, bluna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own HP&Co.</p><p>Title: Mistletoe<br/>Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood<br/>Rating: GA<br/>Genre: Humor</p>
    </blockquote>





	Second Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own HP&Co.
> 
> Title: Mistletoe  
> Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood  
> Rating: GA  
> Genre: Humor

No matter how upset he got, Blaise Zabini, like most Slytherins, always looked cool as cucumber. This time was no exception to that rule.  
He was on his way out to the Quidditch pitch for the “emergency one on one practice” that his captain and best mate, Draco Malfoy had called. It was days before Holiday and all Blaise wanted to do was rest so one could say he was disgruntled at being called out into the cold.  


Lost in his thoughts of why Draco needed him, Blaise didn’t see the petite, blonde witch walking out of the potions room and collided with her, the momentum causing all of her possessions to scatter over the floor of the corridor.  


“I apologize,” he said, pulling out his wand to aid in cleaning the mess. “I’m not usually this careless.”  


“Oh that’s alright, Blaise Zabini. A Wrackspurt must have distracted you,” said a light and airy voice.  


Blaise looked down into the silvery grey eyes of Luna Lovegood. She was quite a bit shorter than he and was craning her neck to smile a dreamy smile at him. His heart pounded in his chest at their proximity. Everyone thought she was crazy, but that didn’t stop Blaise from noticing how brilliant she was. He could have almost anyone in the female population of Hogwarts. In fact, he had had a nice sum of witches, but none of them stood out like Luna, and he had hardly ever spoken to her.  
“I’m sorry. A what?”  


“A Wrackspurt. They fly into your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy.”  


“I didn’t see any flying creatures around.”  


“Well, they’re invisible, of course,” she explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She took her books from Blaise’s hands, figuring that he had forgotten that he was holding them.  


“Oh. Well, I guess that explains it then,” Blaise shrugged nonchalantly. “I’d love to continue this conversation, but I have Quidditch practice,” and as he tried to step around her, he found that his legs would not move. He looked down at her, confused that maybe she had set up some type of trap, but she looked just as curious, staring intently at something above them. “Oh Merlin,” Blaise groaned to himself after looking up. Mistletoe. And not just any mistletoe – Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes Mistletoe, enchanted so that the two participants couldn’t move until a kiss was exchanged.  


He saw Luna look at him with worried eyes. “You’re not protected.  


“Wh-what?” He couldn’t believe it. He found himself silenced again by her words. He could never recall a time when he was speechless, much less two times.  


“You’re not protected. That’s mistletoe. Nargles love mistletoe. You have to be careful or else they’ll probably try to take something. It’s most often shoes. Here.” She set her books down and pulled a long blue chain from her neck. Pushing onto her toes, she placed the odd necklace on him. “I have my earrings on and another Butterbeer cork in my dorm. You can have this one for now.”  


He held the cork in his palm, too stunned for anything except a small and skeptical, “Thanks.”  


She nodded her head and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Have a good holiday, Blaise Zabini,” and she turned on her heel and left him in the corridor, heat creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.  


After a few seconds of examining the cork, he slipped it under his sweater with a smile.  


“Merry Christmas, mate,” Draco said, coming out of the potions room and slapping his back before walking down the corridor laughing.  


“MALFOY!”


End file.
